Air-to-air tracking radar systems, as exemplified by Airborne Early Warning (AEW) systems, and air-to-ground tracking radar systems, as exemplified by Ground Moving Target Indication (GMTI) and Synthetic Aperture Radar (SAR) systems, typically have different configurations and utilize different operating parameters, which are optimized for their respective domains. As a result, air-to-air tracking radar systems are generally ineffective in tracking ground-based targets. There are cases where an airborne target originally tracked via an air-to-air tracking system needs to be tracked on the ground after landing or after an airdrop.